


the devil in her

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [8]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he lets you take control, and falls in love with you just a little bit more





	the devil in her

He was so done for. 

He should have known it the very moment he saw that wicked glint in your eyes, the all knowing smile that graced your lovely features. You had such power over him in that moment, he hardly knew what to do with himself. 

What he should have done in the very beginning was say no. Absolutely not, I will not do this. But he was a sucker for your soft, coaxing voice and your comforting touch, pleading with him to humor you. How could he resist?

But now here he was, so close to losing his sanity. And there you sat, a smirk planted on your pretty face, glass of wine perched between your fingers. You looked so at ease, as if you weren’t absolutely destroying him. And it made him angry. You were going to kill him, and there would be a smile on your face the whole time. 

“Baby…please.” His voice was hoarse, desperate. Those doe eyes bored into your own, pleading with you to show him mercy.

You shrugged, taking a sip of the rich wine that filled your glass. “I’m sorry, I haven’t the slightest idea as to what you’re talking about.”

Bill jerked forward in his chair, jaw clenching. “Dammit, I-”

You set your glass down, eyebrows raising as his unfinished outburst. “You what? What are you going to do, Bill?” 

He sat back then, cheeks burning like fire. He’d agreed to this, after all. For the first time in your relationship, he’d allowed you to take the reins. He’d always been the dominant one, but when you’d brought up the idea of switching roles for a night, he hadn’t been opposed to it.

He just didn’t realize how much he’d come to regret it. 

He was in the middle of a restaurant, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. His dick was throbbing, and the painful pleasure was unrelenting, all thanks to the vibrating stainless steel cock ring you’d fitted on him. He was not allowed to take it off without your say so, and you certainly had not given him permission, and weren’t planning to. 

“I-if you don’t turn it down, I’m going to come.”

You slid your thumb over the little remote clutched in your palm. With a devious smile, you turned it up a setting, and Bill was reaching forward to grab the table. “Baby, I swear to fucking-”

“Stop talking and I’ll turn it down.”

Instantly, his mouth clamped shut, and you turned the vibrations down a few notches, giving him just a little relief. Bill relaxed only slightly, leaning back against his chair. You were in a more quiet corner of the restaurant, per your request. But it was still very much public, and Bill was trying desperately not to give away his current predicament. 

Idly, you stabbed your fork into a piece of cauliflower, popping it into your mouth and chewing it before speaking again. “This is going to be a long night for you, babe,” you mused. You planned on torturing him for as long as you could, until he was ready to burst. 

A pathetic whine escaped his throat, and he shifted uncomfortably, grinding his teeth. “I never should have agreed to this,” he hissed bitterly, soon falling silent as your waitress flounced up to the table. 

“How is everything?” She asked, face illuminated with a sweet smile.

“Just fine,” you replied. 

“Does anyone need anything.”

“The check.”

“Another glass of wine.” You both answered at the same time, and you shot Bill a look. He wanted nothing more than to get out of that restaurant and get home to he could finally have his sweet release. 

“You’re driving,” he spat lowly. 

You only shrugged. “You drove here, you’re driving us home,” you simply replied. The girl standing at the head of the table looked a little uncomfortable, sensing she was in the presence of what would soon turn into an argument. 

You turned to her with a kind smile. “I’ll have another glass of wine. My boyfriend will have a glass of water, thank you.”

The brunette nodded, soon scurrying away. Bill leaned forward again, eyes wide. “I can’t drive like this! It’s too much of a distraction!”

You raised an eyebrow. “I’m only giving you a taste of your own medicine. That time when you finger fucked me under the table while we were out with your dad and Megan? That other time you made me wear a vibrator to that stupid benefit a few months ago and wouldn’t let me come? Yeah, you totally deserve this.”

“Yeah, well when you get turned on it’s a lot easier for you to hide. When I get turned on it’s fucking visible and almost impossible to conceal!”

You narrowed your eyes at him, lowering your voice as you spoke. “I have the power to make sure you don’t get an orgasm at all. I’ll have you go to bed hard and miserable. Is that what you want, baby boy? To be punished?”

Yet again, his cheeks went pink, and he leaned back against his chair, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He wasn’t used to this. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

“That’s better.” You looked up to see your waitress returning with your wine and Bill’s water. Once the glasses were set before you, you decided to have some mercy on Bill. “We’ll take the check now, please.”

Bill sighed in relief, mouthing a thank you your way. You only smiled wickedly, already starting on your second glass of wine. Wine always did bring out the devil in you, which meant the night was only just beginning. 

After drinking only half the glass and paying your bill, you rose from the table, grabbing your coat and slipping into it. Bill followed suit, though he held his coat over his arm, lowering it enough to cover the obvious arousal between his legs. You linked arms with him, and strolled out of the restaurant together, looking completely at ease, save for the obvious blush spread across Bill’s face. 

The evening air bit into your skin the moment you stepped outside, causing goosebumps to rise as you leaned into Bill’s side. Without missing a beat, you grinned to yourself, taking that moment to turn up the setting on your little remote. Abruptly, Bill stopped right in the middle of the parking lot, a grunt tearing itself from his throat. 

“Fuck,” he swore out loud. 

“C’mon,” you prodded, taking his hand and tugging him along. His fingers dug painfully into your palm, his entire body tense as you reached the car. He fumbled for the keys, the metal slipping through his trembling hands in the process. Yet again, he cursed, this time in Swedish, before bending down to pick the object up. 

Moments later, he managed to get the car unlocked, prompting you both to climb inside. Bill scrambled to start the car, pulling his seatbelt over his body. You watched him in amusement, the way he was trembling with frustration, shifting constantly, trying to alleviate the pressure rising within him. 

He backed out of the parking spot, trying his best to focus as he did so. Once he was out on the main road, you took that as your chance to torture him further. All in good fun, of course 

Pushing your seat back a little to give yourself room, you pulled your legs up, parting them as you did so. You slid the hand that wasn’t clutching the remote up your inner thigh, pushing up the fabric of your dress just enough to give Bill a full view of the pretty little panties you were donning. 

You slipped your hand into your underwear, sliding your fingers over your already wet center. You’d gotten wet at the sight of Bill in such a state of desperation, completely under your control. 

“Oh…” you sighed out, catching the brief attention of green eyes that should instead be focused on the road. “I’m so wet.”

Bill was white knuckling the steering wheel at that point, muscles locked as the sensations running through him became all too much. “I-I can’t…baby, please turn it down,” he begged.

You dipped two fingers into yourself, curling them upwards until you built up a rhythm, the sound of your wetness now audible. “Can you hear that? My pussy is soaked.”

At that, Bill whimpered softly, head falling back against the headrest. “Y-you’re gonna make me come. Turn it down.”

You leaned over the center console then, touching your mouth to his ear. “When you come, it’s going to be while you’re inside me, and not in your pants.”

The moment he stopped at a stoplight, he turned to you, the most pleading look in his wide eyes. “I’m serious, I’m not going to be able to hold it if you keep it up that high.”

With a single nod, you switched the setting as low as the remote permitted, which yet again offered Bill some relief. But that didn’t mean you had any intention of putting an end you your own pleasure. You knew he wouldn’t last long once he was inside you, so you wanted to get yourself as close to the edge as possible so you could finish along with him. 

Bill was ready to pull over, break his promise to give up all control, and take you right there on the side of the road. But at the same time, he had a desire to see how this would all play out. Despite his predicament, he was actually enjoying this role reversal. 

The vibrations against his cock were dull now, but he was still aching, and he knew that if you turned it higher, he would no longer be able to stave off the inevitable. He clenched his jaw, trying so hard to ignore the sound of your fingers deep inside you. Oh, how he longed for it to be him inside of you. 

Without warning him, you grabbed the hand that wasn’t on the wheel, yanking it over to you and placing his hand between your legs. “See? Told you I was wet.” 

Bill moaned at the feeling of the warm, slick skin. “Oh, god.”

“Go on, you can fuck me with your fingers since you’ve been a good boy and haven’t come yet.”

You didn’t have to ask him twice. Eagerly, he shoved his middle and ring fingers into you, the long digits instantly hitting that spot inside you that turned your legs to jelly. Since he wasn’t allowed to release, Bill took his frustrations out on you, finger fucking you into oblivion. 

It wasn’t long before you were gasping out his name, unabashed moans tumbling past your parted lips. You were surely making a mess of your car seat, but you couldn’t be bothered to care. When Bill placed his thumb against your clit, you couldn’t stop the shriek that ripped from the confines of your throat. 

“Can I please make you come?” Bill pleaded.

As much as you wanted him to, you shook your head, pulling his hand away. “N-not until we get home.”

From then on out, Bill went ten miles over the speed limit, and the moment you were home, the two of you were practically stumbling out of the car, rushing up the front steps, hands all over one another like a pair of hormonal teenagers. He unlocked the front door, and proceeded to trip over the threshold on his way in. 

As he righted himself, you swung the door shut, wasting no time in kicking your shoes off. You grabbed Bill’s arm, hardly giving him any time to react before pulling up over to the staircase with you. You clambered up the stairs, making a beeline for the bedroom the moment you reached the hallway. 

Once inside, you were making quick work of removing clothing, starting with your own and moving on to Bill’s. You fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, growing rather frustrated with them. “I’ll buy you a new shirt,” you bit out before yanking as hard as you could, sending all the buttons clattering to the floor. 

Bill couldn’t be bothered to care. He was too overwhelmed with need. He watched through hazy eyes as you unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers in one swift motion. You were given a complete view of how painfully hard he was, cock heavy and blushed with arousal. 

Looking him right in the eyes, you snaked your hand down the front of his body, fingers wrapping around him. Bill grunted, muscles tensing beneath your touch. “You’re so fucking hard. You’re going to make such a mess of yourself, aren’t you?” You lulled, gently stroking him, taking note of the way he throbbed in your hand. 

Bill let his head drop to your shoulder, a soft whine sounding from him. “Please just let me come.” The tone in his voice was so tender, you could hardly deny him any longer. 

Nodding your head, you took his hand in yours, leading him over to the bed. “Lay down for me,” you hummed, sliding your fingers through his hair before he did so. He settled on his back, viridian eyes watching your every move as you climbed on top of him. 

“I’m going to ride your face,” you began, “and just before I come, I’m going to let you fuck me.” 

Bill could only nod, eagerness rising within him as you maneuvered up the expanse of his body, your pussy hovering just above his face. He groaned at the sight, just before you lowered yourself onto him. His mouth instantly attached to your center, wanting nothing more than to taste all of you. 

All the while, you still held the remote to the vibrator between your fingers. You had mercy on him, though, deciding to keep it on low until the last possible second. You’d need it on high to get off while he was inside you. 

The feeling of his strong hands on your thighs pulled all of your focus into the moment, fingers pressing almost painfully into your skin as he devoured you. You let your body respond, muscles loosening, tummy warming. You sighed in content, slowly rocking yourself against his mouth. 

Below you, Bill was having the time of his life, knowing just what to do to get you to squeal in delight. You were already soaked from your car ride, which made things much easier for him, and a little messier, which he loved anyway. 

He pulled your swollen nub of nerves into his mouth, sucking tentatively and relishing in the feeling of it against his tongue. Above him, you let your head fall back, hands sliding up your body to grab at your chest, trapping the soft, malleable flesh between your fingers. 

You mercilessly rocked yourself against Bill’s pretty mouth, fingers tugging at your nipples to heighten the pleasure. You were already burning up from the impending release that brewed deep within you, like storm clouds on the horizon. 

“Oh…oh, you’re doing so well, baby. Such a good boy for me,” you sighed out, praising Bill for his administrations. He moaned at your words, hands tightening against your thighs. 

His cock throbbed against his abdomen, those dull vibrations still running through him. He moaned again, shuddering at the feeling. He was getting close, even without the ring set on high. He surely wouldn’t last if you kept this up much longer. 

Thankfully for him, you were already rocketing towards your release, thanks to the previous stimulation you’d received in the car. Letting out a breath, your gaze fell to Bill, who was still dutifully pleasuring you. His hair was mussed, and his eyes fluttered as he worked you over. He looked breathtaking. 

“Are you ready to be inside me?” You questioned breathlessly. 

“Mhm,” he hummed against you. 

Without a word, you pulled away from his mouth, revealing swollen pink lips that glistened with your arousal. You soon straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth, delving your tongue past those beautiful lips to taste yourself. With your mouths still connected, you reached down, taking ahold of him and lining him up with your entrance. 

Without warning, you slid down onto him, sheathing him completely in your tight, wet snatch. He gasped into your mouth, hips jerking against yours. Pulling away to rest your forehead against his own, you looked into his eyes, blown with avidity. 

You brought the remote up to his view, using your thumb to turn the switch higher. He gasped sharply, quickly grabbing onto you. “Th-that’s too high,” he hissed. 

You situated yourself so that you could feel the vibrations of the ring right against your clit. “It’s high enough.” You began to repeatedly sink down onto him, splaying your hands against his smooth chest, giving you better leverage. Bill’s face contorted into such beautiful ecstasy, head falling back against the pillows as he grunted ever so softly.

You brought a hand up to his face, fingers stroking his warm cheek. “You can be as loud as you want, sweetheart,” you assured him, knowing he was holding back. His face burned red, for he was slightly embarrassed. But you didn’t want him to hold back, you encouraged him to relax and let you take care of him. 

He was already writhing beneath you, that familiar fiery ache blossoming in his belly. You were so tight and warm around him, he was hardly able to contain himself. He was quickly turning into a gasping, whimpering mess beneath you, your name leaving his lips in hushed whispers. It was all so overwhelming that he found tears springing to his eyes. 

For you, it was all so incredibly erotic. The vibrating against your clit, paired with the way he filled you whole, the veins and ridges of his cock running across all those delicious places within you. You couldn’t quiet yourself down if you tried.

This time, you grabbed Bill’s hands, placing them against your chest. His fingers easily stretched across your breasts, and his eyes focused on the way they rose and fell with each of your movements. 

You could feel him tremble beneath you, skin slick with sweat, hair stuck to his forehead. He tried desperately to stave off his orgasm, barely holding on to what little control he had left. He was aching, exhaustion beginning to creep into his bones as he fought the inexorable release that was poised and ready to crash into him. 

He let his hands drop from your chest, arms snaking around your waist as he pressed himself to you, burying his warm face against the side of your neck. You held him to you, rocking your hips just a little faster, thighs quivering as you drew nigh to your own orgasm. 

“P-please,” Bill keened, clutching you tighter. His tears fell freely now, he could no longer hold them in. “I-I can’t do it anymore. I need…I can’t…oh god, please let me come.”

You were nearly overwhelmed as it was, and the sound of him begging in such a way only intensified it all. “Go ahead, baby. Come for me.”

Bill tensed up in your arms, his whole body alight with painful pleasure. He clawed at your skin, and then he was crying out for you, his long awaited orgasm finally washing over him. He throbbed within you, filling you to the brim with his essence. 

The way he trembled so, mixed with the feeling of him spilling into you and the vibration pressed against your clit, was enough to pull you right in after him, an orgasm more powerful than you ever could have imagined ravishing you, pulling Bill’s name from your lips in an unabashed shriek. 

As the mind numbing pleasure began to slowly subside, you fell against Bill, unable to support yourself. Bill hissed sharply, pushing you away suddenly. “Off, off, off,” he babbled, hurriedly slipping out of you. 

Realizing what he was referring to, you were swift to turn off the vibrator, giving him much needed relief. He sighed out, falling still against the mattress as he let his body recover from the overstimulation. 

Ever so gently, you removed the ring from his sensitive cock, setting it aside along with the remote. Then you settled down beside Bill, tentatively sliding your fingers through his sweat dampened hair, moving it away from his flushed face. 

“You were such a good boy for me,” you praised. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Bill let out a breath. “That was…holy shit, that was so intense. But I really liked it.”

You smiled softly, pressing sweet kisses alongside his neck. “I’m so glad you did.” You sat up then, pulling him with you. His face was still pink, and sweat was glistening on his skin. He looked exhausted, and in that moment, you wanted nothing more than to take care of him. 

You leaned forward to kiss him before you spoke. “Come on, let me run you a bath.”

Much to your surprise, he didn’t protest. He let you tug him to his feet, only pausing to pull on his boxers before you guided all six feet, four inches of him to the bathroom. 

Bill sat on the closed toilet, watching you busy yourself with filling the bathtub, pouring in your favorite bubble bath, lighting a few candles as you went. Once you were finished, you turned to him. “Up,” you said, and he complied. 

You tugged down his underwear then, tossing them by the door before you motioned for him to step into the tub. You followed right after him, stepping in behind him so he could sit between your legs. You were suddenly very grateful that you’d chosen a place with an oversized bathtub. It came in handy during times like these. 

After you were both settled in the warm water, then began a night of caring for one another. You washed Bill’s hair, leaving kisses all over his back as you did so. He wasn’t used to feeling so vulnerable and small with you, and it caused his cheeks to burn ruby. But he still loved every minute of it. He never could have imagined letting you take control would be so wonderful. 

Once you were finished, fingers all pruney, you climbed out to find a towel, not hesitating to use it to dry Bill off, patting down his wet skin before wrapping the fabric around his body. With a smile, you intertwined your hands. 

“C’mon, baby. Let’s get ready for bed.” And with that, you left the bathroom, heading back into the bedroom. You gathered clean pajamas for him, setting them all out on the bed before you began readying yourself for bed. 

Once you were finished, you were quick to climb into bed, turning down the covers and patting the space beside you. Bill scrambled after you, settling right next to you, a grin on his face. His smile was contagious, and you couldn’t help but grin right back. 

“I love you,’ Bill mused, arms slipping around you.

“And I love you.” You left a kiss on his nose, and then his lips. 

“I should have let you take control a long time ago,” were the next words out of his mouth.

“So you admit you liked it?”

He nodded. “You bet I did. We’re so doing this more often.”

In response, you laughed, settling into his warmth once you’d pulled the blankets over each of you. You settled in for the night, spending it entangled in one another’s arms, talking and laughing until neither of you could keep your eyes open any longer. 

You fell asleep still wrapped around each other, and as you drifted off with a sleeping Bill in your arms, you knew you would never trade this for anything in the world. This was what true contentment felt like. 

And content, you were.


End file.
